The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 23
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 23: God Slayer The Thunder Battle-axe disappeared as more and more electrical energy started to accumulate inside the palm of the Thunder Fist. "What's he doing?", Aaron asked. "You'll see soon...", Alpha thought to himself, smirking mentally. "Then you won't see shit!" 23: GOD SLAYER What looked like a purple Thunder Ball began to form in the palm. However, it was way too small to be a Thunder Ball. "I got it!", Alpha thought. The ball became bigger and bigger, and then the attack was ready. "It's... time...", Alpha managed to speak out. "Huh?", Aaron asked as he, Hunter, Kevin, and Derick leaned in closer to the fist (!!!). "...for...your...demise...!", Alpha managed to finish. "God Slayer!!!" Before Aaron and the others could react, a giant wave of purple electrical energy came at them, completely obliterating the top portion of their bodies. The blast continued and obliterated the bodies of several Beta Force soldiers (including the lieutenant corporal's), a stretcher tank which was going to pick up the bodies of the Army soldiers which were also being destroyed, another portion of the outside wall, another portion of the World Road Lewisville Sect, several more cars driving on the World Road, and the McDonald's, killing every living person in the range of the blast. However, this was with the exceptions of Aaron, Hunter, Kevin, and Derick. As the God Slayer dissipated, the four elementals regenerated what had been blown apart. "I see.", Aaron said as he began to gather his electrical energy into his palm, just like Alpha did. "That was a more powerful version of my Thunder Wave. And you call it God Slayer. How appropriate, since I'll soon kill you with it!" Alpha screamed and tried his damnedest to move, but could not. "You guys attack Skynet there!", Aaron shouted. "I'll start gathering energy!" Hunter and Kevin prepared to attack Alpha, but they were stopped by Derick. "Don't.", he said. "He's in this condition because of me. If I add to it, he can't dodge Aaron's attack." Hunter and Kevin processed this, and Kevin decided to let Derick take care of Alpha. Hunter, due to the injuries Aaron gave him, could not. "I'm gonna keep Alpha from moving.", Derick said. "Oh, okay.", Hunter said as he and Kevin backed up to let Derick do his thing. "Here goes...", Derick said as his whole body began to deteriorate into sand. "Embodiment of Sand!", Derick shouted as his whole body changed into sand. With this, he made a Sand Fist and punched Alpha through the abdomen, letting excess sand slip between the gaps in between Alpha's gears, getting in between them and preventing them from moving. At this point Alpha could move so little and was so damaged that the Thunder Fist had to go back into his body, but electricity was slipping out the gaping hole in his abdomen. Aaron simply used Lightning Rod to get that excess electricity and add it to his incoming attack. Derick slipped back into his normal form and sat back with Hunter and Kevin as Aaron started to gather the last of his energy. "Heh heh...", Aaron said. "You're dead, Alpha." Aaron, now with his palm full to the brim with electrical energy, opened his palm. "GOD SLAYER!", Aaron shouted as the attack left his hands, passed Hunter, Kevin, and Derick right by, and hit Alpha dead on (as well as destroying more Beta Force soldier bodies). Alpha's armor gave in from the pressure, causing the God Slayer to hit his insides directly. Alpha tipped backwards, allowing the attack to destroy his head. Alpha was dead. "You did it!", Hunter shouted as he, Kevin, and Derick jumped up and down in joy. Aaron, smiling, used Lightning Rod to return all the electricity launched at Alpha into his body. Aaron had learned a new attack, which replaced an old one, and had killed Alpha. ~*~*~*~* "So, they're not tearing down Blue Moon Apartments?", Hunter asked as Aaron, Kevin, and Derick (the latter two traveling in one vehicle) went back through the Richardson-Lewisville Tunnel. "Nope.", Aaron said. "It's because they were using Apartment F as a burial ground for all the Army soldiers that died during the battle. The Archer District Government doesn't want to desecrate their graves." It was a long way back to Waurika, through Richardson, through the Carrollton-Richardson Tunnel, past the halfway point of Archer District, through Carrollton, past Lyle, and through Wilcox, but finally they made it back to Waurika, where Amy was waiting for Aaron and Hunter at Aaron's house with her arms crossed. When they got into Aaron's driveway, Amy walked toward them angrily with a phone in her hand. "AARON!", she shouted. "I just got a call from your boss! He's asking why you haven't been to work!" "I was just about to go there.", Aaron said. "Don't bother.", Amy said. "You got fired again!" "Really?", Aaron asked, slamming his head onto the headrest. "Damn it! But at least Alpha's dead now. I would hate to be the one who has to repair the World Road or the damage to the apartments though." Aaron and Hunter then stepped out of the truck, slamming the doors, and walked back in the house, with Amy following suit. The battle was over. Alpha was dead. But Aaron and Hunter had forgotten about one thing... BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff